


One Last Dance

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus teaches Kankri to dance and Kankri's not good at it at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Dance

_One two three four One two three four One two three four_

“Come on, that’s right. Just keep going slow and follow my movements. One two three—“ Kankri winced as he stepped on Cronus’ foot for the third time that night. Cronus smiled, rubbing his foot. “It’s okay babe, these things happen. Want to see the steps again?” Kankri nodded. Cronus stepped back and lifted his arms as if he were holding on to a phantom partner. He nodded, counting under his breath before beginning the dance. Cronus’ movements were perfect, fluid and without hesitation. He was trying to teach Kankri how to dance and even though they had been working for nearly a week, Kankri would still mess up and step on his partner’s foot.

In the beginning, Kankri was determined and they would go through the steps for hours until he was sure he got everything right. The second night, he demanded to dance with Cronus. Not even thirty minutes into the pratice, he had messed up and stepped on Cronus’ foot or missed a step and he screamed in frustration. He had pushed away and sat down away from his partner, muttering trigger warnings under his breath. Cronus had limped – was that from his mistakes – and rested his hand on Kankri’s shoulders. He told him that it was okay, that everyone makes mistakes and it was okay. They had only been doing it for a day and he didn’t expect Kankri to master it in a few hours. Kankri had turned his head away and Cronus kneeled down to press a kiss to his temple.

“Hey, Kan, pay attention.” The sound of snapping fingers jolted Kankri back to the present and to Cronus. Cronus sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Maybe we should take a break, get a drink and—“ Cronus coughed violently and Kankri ran over to grab him.

“Cronus, are you okay? Cronus!” Cronus coughed again as Kankri rubbed his back.

“Kan… Kankri, I’m… shit, I’m fine. Just… need a moment.” His coughing settled and he straightened. “Alright, want to go again?” He smiled and Kankri faltered for a moment. Cronus saw his hesitation and pulled his partner close. “Hey Kan, look at me.” Kankri lifted his eyes up to his partner’s. Cronus kissed his forehead before raising his right hand up. “First rule of dancing: The partner who is not leading is always right. Second rule of dancing: This hand,” he waved his right hand. “Is an invitation. The other partner has the right to either accept or decline the invitation.” Kankri glanced at Cronus’ raised hand before sliding his hand into the other’s grip. He placed his hand on his partner’s shoulder and felt Cronus’ hand pressed firmly, but gently against his back.

“Kan? Look at me, look at me.”

_One two three four One two three four One two three four_

“Look at me! Cronus, for goodness sakes, look at me!” Kankri shook Cronus by his shoulder as he bent over the ground, coughing violently. “Cronus!” He let go to pull out his phone to call an ambulance.

“Kan…kri,” Cronus’ cracked voice called to him and he rushed over, tears in his eyes. Cronus lifted his left hand and Kankri grasped it tightly, crying as he talked over the phone.

The ambulance came and the paramedics swarmed the two. Kankri watched with blurred vision as they lifted Cronus onto a stretcher and pulled him into the vehicle. He let the paramedics pull him along and he sat by an unconscious Cronus the entire ride there, his left hand firmly grasping Cronus’ right hand.

_One two three four One two three four One two three four_

Kankri’s shoes crunched in dead leaves as he weaved between the stones. He stopped and glanced at the sun, shielding his eyes. In his left hand, he held a small bouquet of flowers. He blinked and looked down at the headstone before him. Tears formed around his eyes and he breathed in deeply before speaking.

“Hello Cronus. I brought you flowers. Your favorites. I,” His voice wavered as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. He swallowed at the lump in his throat. “I wore the suit you picked out for me. It fits very nicely. Th-thank you, Cronus. I love it.” Kankri turned slowly as if he were showing it off. He lifted a hand to his cheek, wiping at the tears dripping down. He knelt down and placed the flowers against the headstone, brushing away at the leaves covering the top. His fingers trailed down the smooth stone to where a seahorse was engraved into the stone.

“I… I’ve been practicing. You know, our dance? I,” He exhaled, his breathing shaky. “You remember how bad I was at it? You remember when I stepped on your foot so many times, you ended up limping for the rest of the night? I don’t know why it took me so long.” Kankri’s body shook as he cried. But he continued speaking.

“I practiced for you. I’ve been practicing so I could show you. Every night I wasn’t at the hospital, every day they wouldn’t let me in, I practiced. I was practicing when they called me. Cronus, you remember when you,” He choked on the word. “… You lifted your hand, you lifted your right hand. I-I, oh god Cronus, I wanted to show you so badly that night! I wanted to dance with you one more time, but then you…” Kankri wailed, tears pouring down his face and onto his suit. He lifted his face to the sky and he sobbed, everything breaking anew inside him. He cried until the tears dried. He cried until his voice was hoarse. When he couldn’t cry anymore, he stood. He stood and raised his hands.

His left hand he curled slightly and he held his right near his eye level, the palm parallel to the ground. He breathed in shakily and then began counting. One two three four, one two three four, one two three…

His feet moved perfectly, fluid and without hesitation. He danced like he danced his entire life. He twisted, he turned, he bowed, and he dipped. With every step, another tear slipped from his eyes. As he counted his steps, he felt as though something slipped into his hand. Another tear rolled down his cheek and he felt a firm, but gentle press against his shoulder. With every step, with every tear, with every phantom touch from a phantom partner, Kankri danced one last dance with Cronus.


End file.
